


It was a thing

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: #Y2AJ [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Y2AJ, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	It was a thing

One week...Just one week.

AJ was unable to think straight.

What just happened to Y2AJ?

Why did Chris attacked him after the match?

 

His body hurts. His heart hurts. Damn!

Had Chris lied to him? About this whole Y2AJ thing? That it was actually no thing?

 

„This is a thing...“ he heard in his mind. Again and again. His heart was breaking apart. Overwhelmed by all those feelings.

 

Dean entered the locker room. Barely able to walk straight.

„Hey...“ the younger man said, sitting down next to AJ.

„Dean... I'm not in the mood...“ AJ was holding back his tears. His heart was damn broken.

„'Cause of what he did to you?“ A slight nod. „Come on AJ. This _is_ a thing you've got ongoing...Get yourself together...“

 

„It _was_ a thing...Until he decided to use his fucking Codebreaker on me... THREE TIMES!“ AJ nearly shouted. He was angry. His mind was fucked up by his own feelings.

„It _is_ a thing...“ Chris just entered the locker room.

„Fuck off Chris! Stop fooling around with my feelings...“

Dean just got his weak body up again. „Just kiss each other and this will be a thing again.“ He smirked.

„What?“ Chris and AJ asked at the same time.

„Come on guys.. Saw you last week...“ Dean had that wired grin on his face. „What happens in the ring – stays in the ring. Same rule for the locker room, guys..“ He just left them. Dean knew they would need some time.

 

It was hard to have feelings for a co-worker. He knew that well enough.

 

AJ just stared at Chris. Not knowing what to say. It was Y2J who made the first move. Stepping towards the younger man, pulling him up.

„This is a fucking thing AJ. I swear to god. Outside the ring it is.. But doing that to you was the only chance to get us both to Wrestlemania.“ He just sealed AJ's lips. Kissing him gentle. His hands found their way around AJ's body. Pulling him as close as he could. Just feeling each other. Kissing. Sharing that moment.

Everything became clear in AJ's head. Y2AJ was a thing.

A big thing.

Outside the ring.

Not inside.

Not at this point.

 

 


End file.
